Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 15
Sternenwacht Sie gingen nebeneinander her durch die leeren Flure. Er hatte sie überzeugen können, ihn zu begleiten, und wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie. In seinem Kopf summte es - es war nicht unangenehm, aber es fraß seine Gedanken, ließ ihre hallenden Schritte lauter wirken und jedes Geräusch war übermäßig intensiv. Er hatte sie überzeugen können, mit ihm zu gehen, einfach weil er genau wusste, wie es ihr nach der Heilung durch die Iratze gehen würde. Sie war wach und hungrig, weil ihr Körper aufgeputscht war und seine Reserven auffüllen musste, alles gleichzeitig. Er gratulierte sich selbst in Gedanken, als er erkannte, wie gut sein Unterbewusstsein diesen Plan vor ihm verborgen hatte, bis zum letzten Moment. Und jetzt ging sie mit ihm. Es war so leicht gewesen, dass es ihn erschreckte. Sie ins Gewächshaus zu bringen, war eine ganz bewusste Idee gewesen. Er wusste, dass es dort etwas gab, was sie als "einfache Irdische" nicht kennen konnte. Sie hatte morgen Geburtstag und er hatte das perfekte Geschenk für sie. Oder zumindest das beste, was ihm eingefallen war. Er kannte sich wirklich nicht damit aus, was sich sechzehnjährige Mädchen wünschten. Und Isabelle hatte er absolut nicht fragen wollen. Auf dem Weg sprachen sie kein Wort, doch es schien Clary nicht unangenehm zu sein, und ihm auch nicht. Sein Herz raste immer noch. Manchmal. Und manchmal nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er vielleicht krank wurde. Oder ob doch etwas an den Vorwürfen von Isabelle und Alec dran war. Aber es war nicht der Moment dafür, darüber nachzudenken. Zumindest würden sie dort ungestört sein. Es ging so gut wie niemals jemand anderes als Hodge ging dort hin. Alec und Isabelle waren gegen irgend etwas allergisch, das zu manchen Jahreszeiten wuchs und zu anderen nicht, aber er konnte sich nie merken, was das war und wann. Somit hielten sie sich von vorneherein von dort fern, und Jace war ziemlich sicher, dass Clary und er an diesem Abend ihre Ruhe haben würden. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran hatte er ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in der Magengegend. Als wäre ihm übel. So hatte er sich eigentlich nur gefühlt, wenn sein Vater ihm eine Standpauke hielt. Das Gewächshaus umfing sie sanft und einladend mit seinem Geruch nach fruchtbarer Erde und wachsenden Pflanzen. Er bahnte ihnen einen Weg tief hinein bis zu einer einsamen Stelle, an die er sich als Kind manchmal selbst zurückgezogen hatte, ganz nah an den gläsernen Wänden, vor denen sich Manhattens Skyline eindrucksvoll abzeichnete. Er sah, wie beeindruckt sie war, ohne dass sie es hätte aussprechen müssen, aber ihre begeisterten Worte bestätigten nur seine Wahl. Sie starrte auf die unter ihnen liegende Stadt - er hatte sich nie gefragt, wie sie so hoch oben sein konnten, obwohl die Kathedrale nicht groß genug war, um über die Dächer hinaus zu ragen, doch die Künste der Schattenjäger waren, was sie waren. Der Vollmond ließ Clarys Haut silbrig schimmern. "Wir haben das Gewächshaus für uns allein", sagte er und im nächsten Moment klang es so seltsam, dass er einen irrelevanten Satz über Isabelles und Alecs Allergie hinzufügte. Sein Herz hatte vor Schreck einen Moment ausgesetzt und er fragte sich, ob es für sie auch so merkwürdig geklungen hatte. Clary sah ihn nicht an, fröstelte nur und sah sich nach den Pflanzen um. "Was ist das hier?", fragte sie neugierig und deutete auf einen großen Blumenkübel. Ernüchtert setzte er sich auf den kalten Steinboden. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie in seinem ersten Satz nichts verfängliches sah, und das hatte sie nicht, aber jetzt ... war er enttäuscht. Verärgert! Beschämt, dass es ihm so viel ausmachte. Möglichst desinteressiert beantwortete er ihre Frage und überlegte, ob seine Stimme dabei schärfer klang, als es notwendig wäre. Seine Hände holten mechanisch das Päckchen hervor, das er ihr mitgebracht hatte, ein paar Äpfel, ein Sandwich und eine kleine Flasche Wasser, mehr hatte er wirklich nicht finden können. Mechanisch. Innerlich schrie er sich selbst an, wieder klar zu werden. Klar zu denken. Aber es fühlte sich an, als wären sein Körper und sein Verstand getrennt von einander. Teile seines Hirns beobachteten neugierig die Szene und ließen einfach alles geschehen, was geschehen würde. Irgendwie hatte er... Angst? Sie unterhielten sich leise, während er ihr einen der Äpfel schälte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, es wirkte so billig, so zusammengesucht, aber es machte ihr gar nichts aus. Fasziniert betrachtete er die unschuldige Freude auf ihrem Gesicht undbemerkte fast zu spät, dass er ihr von seiner Kindheit erzählte. Es war merkwürdig, wie leicht ihm alles über die Lippen ging. Es war nie leicht gewesen, deshalb wussten Alec und Isabelle und Hodge und die anderen auch so wenig darüber. Es hatte ihm damals immer Schmerz bereitet, an seinen Vater zu denken, weil er sich in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens das Gesicht von Michael Wayland ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, so als würde dieser gleich neben ihm stehen. Und jetzt hätte es eigentlich auch so sein sollen. Aber er sah nichts. Nur ihre grünen Augen, die ihn interessiert beobachteten, ein wenig mitfühlend, aber nicht so, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Nicht so, dass er abbrechen wollte, gehen wollte. Er wollte bleiben. Den Rest seines Lebens genau hier. Es wurde gefährlich. "Musstest du gar nicht zur Schule?", fragte Clary. Angespannt atmete er ein, zwang sich, das Bild zu sehen, jetzt. Sofort. Bis es wie ein Faustschlag in seinen Kopf eindrang, ihn kurz benommen machte. "Nein", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang fremd. Sie schien zu merken, dass es ihm unangenehm war und er hielt fest an dem Bild. "Mein Vater hat mich unterrichtet. Ich brauchte sonst niemanden." Es schmerzte. Michael Wayland. Eines der seltenen Male, wenn er lachte. Ein freundliches Verwuscheln der Haare eines kleinen, fünfjährigen Jungen. Liebe eines Vaters. Es tat so weh. "Du hattest gar keine Freunde?", fragte sie leise. Er konnte sehen, dass sie ihn bemitleidete. Er hasste es, bemitleidet zu werden. Mitleid war etwas für Schwächlinge. "Alec war mein erster Freund", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos. Auch das schmerzte, obwohl er seinem Vater keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Aber sie tat es. "Du musst mich nicht bemitleiden", sagte er und seine Stimme klang gar nicht hart, wie er es von sich selbst erwartet hatte. Das Leben war nicht einfach gewesen als Kind. Aber es war ihm einfach vorgekommen. Er hatte viel tun müssen, was andere Kinder nicht taten und vielleicht hatte sie recht, das zu verurteilen. Ihn zu bemitleiden. Trotzdem verteidigte er seinen Vater vor ihr, der ihn abgeschieden von der Welt erzogen hatte. Ein Kind ohne andere Kinder. Es kam ihm richtig vor. Es war ihm auch damals richtig vorgekommen. Merkwürdig. Anders als das Leben anderer. Aber richtig. Weil sein Vater es für richtig gehalten hatte. Sein Vater war immer seine ganze Welt gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ohne ihn hätte leben können. Aber sie hatte ohne ihren gelebt. Und er ohne seine Mutter. Nachdenklich lauschte er ihren Worten, als sie von ihrer Familie sprach und fragte sich, ob es für sie genauso gewesen war, wie für ihn: seine Mutter hatte er nicht gekannt. Sie starb, noch bevor sich sein Bewusstsein so weit entwickelt hatte, dass er sich an sie erinnern konnte. Und genauso war es mit ihrem Vater gewesen. Nur dass sie wenigstens ein Bild von ihm hatte... Es war merkwürdig, dass es diese Sache gab, in der sich ihrer beider Leben so ähnelte. "Hört es irgendwann auf?", fragte sie. Sie hatten von Vermissen gesprochen und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, ihren Vater nicht zu kennen. Was man nicht kannte, vermisste man auch nicht. Er vermisste seine Mutter nicht. Hört es irgendwann auf? Sie sah so traurig aus. Ihre Augen waren hoffnungsvoll und bettelten ihn an. Aber was hätte er sagen sollen? Er konnte nicht. Wie sollte er ihr auch sagen, dass es niemals aufhörte? Niemals. Dass es nur kleiner wurde. Ein weniger schmerzhaftes Ding. Nicht mehr die große, stachelige Kugel in seinem Herzen, deren Widerhaken an seinen Nerven rissen und ihn zum weinen Bringen wollten. Jetzt nur noch dieser schwere Klumpen, klein, aber immer da. Die Turmuhr schlug zwölf und rettete ihn. Es war Mitternacht. Es war ein Zauber, dem er als Kind erlegen war, als er sich an diesen Ort flüchtete, manchmal spät in der Nacht, um zu trauern. Es war ein Zauber, den er jetzt noch manchmal genoss. Etwas so Einfaches, Reines. Harte, abweisende Blütenknospen begannen zu beben und wuchsen in Sekunden, bis die fest geschlossene Hülle aufplatzte und weiche, gelbe Blütenblätter freigaben, aus denen feiner Staub rieselte. Sie schienen von innen heraus zu glühen und erfüllten die Umgebung mit einem sanften, warmen Licht, als würden Feen in der Nacht tanzen. Er führte ihr staunendes Zittern, die Hände noch auf ihren bloßen Schultern. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte er und hätte sich fast zu ihr herabgebeugt. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, nirgendwo konnte er einen Gedanken erhaschen, der ihn jetzt rettete. Nichts, das ihn schmerzen und zur Realität bringen konnte. Es gab nur noch dieses jetzt. "Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich", murmelte er und steckte die Hände in die Taschen, als wüsste er nicht genau, wo es war, doch der glatte, weiche Stein fand sich sofort dort, wo er ihn vermutete. Sie lachte leise, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht, und nahm den Stein vorsichtig entgegen. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie da hielt, und behandelte es trotzdem sorgsam. "Auch wenn ein Mädchen sich einen dicken Klunker wünscht", murmelte sie grinsend, "meint sie damit keinen echten Stein." Er grinste. "Das ist kein Stein", belehrte er sie leise. "Kein gewöhnlicher. Es ist ein Elbenlichtstein." Er sah zu, wie in ihrem Gesicht eine neue Art von Interesse aufglomm, wie ihre schlanken Finger sich darum schlossen, in einer Nachahmung seiner eigenen Geste, die sie beobachtet haben musste. Ein winziges Flimmern zeigte ihm, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. "Er wird dir in jeder Dunkelheit den Weg erleuchten. Selbst in der Hölle..." Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es zerspringen. Er wollte sich am liebsten aus dem Fenster stürzen. Die ganze Welt zersprang um ihn herum, als hätte man sie in ein Kaleidoskop gesteckt. "Danke." Sie sagte es ganz leise. Kaum hörbar. "Es ist nett von dir, mir etwas zu schenken." Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte nur auf ihre Hand, als würde sie darauf warten, das sanfte Leuchten zu sehen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie aufsah. Langsam begann er zu reden. Belanglos. Sie fiel mit ein und er lauschte ihrem Smalltalk. Versuchte nur, zu reden und zu atmen. Seinen Körper zu beruhigen. Als sie etwas sagte über eine Tätowierung und den Träger ihres Oberteils zur Seite schob, musste er wegsehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ohne... "Wir sollten gehen", sagte er leise. "Es ist spät. Du bist sicher müde." Sie blickte zur Seite, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gesagt, und dann stellte sie ihm eine Frage, die ihn irgendwie fassungslos machte: "Waren du und Isabelle... wart ihr mal ein Paar?" Sekundenlang starrte er sie nur an. "Isabelle?", brachte er schließlich hervor. Die Frage war ... er versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Sie schien es irgendwie ernst zu meinen. "Sie ist sowas wie meine Schwester", fuhr er verwirrt fort. "Warum?" "Ich..." Clary schnaubte leise. "Simon wollte das wissen", sagte sie und er biss sich fest auf die Zunge, bis sogar seine Selbstbeherrschung ihn im Stich ließ und er zuckte. Clary bemerkte es nicht. "Warum fragt er sie dann nicht einfach?", sagte er abweisender, als er wollte, doch es fiel ihr nicht auf. "Sie ist wie meine Schwester", widerholte er. "Also nein. Das wäre doch zu merkwürdig." "Sie ist so wunderschön", murmelte Clary traurig und starrte in die Dunkelheit. "Du bist auch wunderschön." Es war heraus, ohne das er es verhindern konnte. Sinnlos redete er weiter. Es war so schwierig. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, war sein Kopf so leer gefegt, dass er einen Moment brauchte, bis er die richtigen Worte fand: "Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen." Sie starrten sich in die Augen. Die Situation war so surreal und frustrierte ihn. Er hätte einfach voraus gehen sollen, aber seine Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen, und als sie es dann schließlich tat, sich umdrehte und den ersten Schritt machte, konnte er sie nicht mal aufhalten. Aber das wollte er auch gar nicht. Es war besser so. Sie sollte gehen und er würde darüber schlafen und am Morgen wäre er ausgeruht. Die Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzungen wären auskuriert. Der Energieverlust durch die Heilbehandlung würde wieder ausgeglichen sein und sein Gehirn konnte normal arbeiten. Sie machte den ersten Schritt, und dann stockte sie, wich zurück, schien fast zu stolpern und er griff nach ihr. Sie drehte sich um und irgendwie wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt. Er hatte schon Mädchen geküsst. Viele. Und keine von ihnen hatte es nicht gewollt. Bei allen hatte er es gewollt, aber er hatte meistens nicht sie gewollt und nach dem Kuss war es schnell vorbei. Manchmal kam noch mehr, aber dann war es danach vorbei und er vergaß sie. Bei keiner hatte er Angst gehabt. Ihr Körper war wie erstarrt, als er die Arme um sie legte, und er fühlte sich selbst so: starr und steif und ungeschickt. Er wollte sich zurückziehen - Sie will es nicht!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf - aber er konnte nicht. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, ehe er es verhindern konnte und er wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie ihn zurückstieß, ihn beschimpfte. Davonlief. Sie tat nichts davon. Er zog sie an sich. Ihr Herz schlug fest gegen seine Brust, so fest wie seins. Ihre kleinen Hände strichen durch sein Haar und sie fühlte sich an, als würde sie in seine Arme schmelzen. Ihre Lippen waren süß und weich und er wollte sie noch fester halten, noch näher an sich ziehen, aber er wusste nicht wie, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er fühlte sich schwindlig und sehnsüchtig und... Leises Krächzen und schlagende Flügel holten ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er konnte einen leisen Fluch nicht unterdrücken. "Erschreck dich nicht", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, er wollte sie noch nicht loslassen, und wandte den Kopf, um den Raben anzusehen, der sie aus kleinen schwarzen Augen beobachtete. Sie folgte seinem Blick und er konnte noch immer ihr schlagendes Herz fühlen. Sie machte keinen Versuch, sich von ihm zu entfernen und bedauernd löste er sich von ihr. "Das ist Hodges Vogel. Er wird sicher bald hier sein. Wir sollten gehen..." "Beobachtet er uns etwa?", fragte sie schockiert und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr zart übers Haar zu streichen. Sie schien es nicht zu merken, starrte nur den Vogel an. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was sie dachte. "Nein, das ist sicher nur Zufall. Er kommt gern hier hoch, um allein zu sein. Um nachzudenken." Bedauernd machte er noch einen Schritt von ihr weg. "Und das in diesem Moment in dem wir... so eine interessante Unterhaltung hatten... Wie schade." Er lachte leise in sich hinein und fragte sich, ob er so merkwürdig klang, wie er sich fühlte. Aber sie sagte nichts, streifte ihn nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick und ... errötete? Er konnte es nicht sehen. Die Nachtschatten verbargen es, nur das Glitzern ihrer Augen verfolgte ihn, als sie vorsichtig durch die Pflanzen hindurch zum Ausgang ging. An der Treppe ging er vor. Wie selbstverständlich griff sie nach seiner Hand, als er sie ihr hinstreckte und einen seltsamen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor er weiterging. Sie ließ nicht los. Der Weg zu ihrem Zimmer schien ewig zu dauern und war doch so schnell vorbei. An der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich zu ihm - sie hatten nicht gesprochen, sich nicht einmal angesehen, während sie liefen. Er hatte das Gefühl ihrer Haut genossen, auch wenn es nur ihre Hand war, und gar nicht gewusst, was er sonst tun sollte. Diese Situation war so merkwürdig, so anders als alles, was er bisher mit einem Mädchen ... Was er bisher bei einem Mädchen gedacht hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, ein wenig von ihm abgerückt, an die Wand gelehnt, doch ihre Hand ließ ihn nicht los. "Danke für den schönen Abend", sagte sie leise und er forschte in ihrem Gesicht, was sie dachte. Ihre Stimme klang so normal. "Bist du müde?", fragte er zurück und bemühte sich darum, seinen Gesichtsaudruck normal zu halten. Fast wäre es ihm nicht gelungen, als die Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte, was eigentlich normal war. "Ich war noch nie so wach", flüsterte sie heiser. Er machte einen Schritt vor, bis ihre Körper sich fast berührten, seine Finger streiften ihr Kinn und sie hob den Kopf, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und die Augen so erwartungsvoll. Der zweite Kuss war leichter, und trotzdem... Er streifte ihren Mund mit seinem, vorsichtig, bis sie sich nach ihm zu strecken schien, seine Hand ließ ihre los und legte sich auf ihren Rücken, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Die irrwitzigsten Dinge schossen durch seinen Kopf, er wagte gar nicht, sie zu Ende zu denken. Die flackernden Fackeln an den Wänden, die knisternde Stille... Neben ihnen öffnete sich die Zimmertür und er riss den Kopf herum. "Was soll das..." Clary rückte von ihm ab, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan. Simon starrte sie an, als hätte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie eine Kirche anzündete. "Simon... was machst du... ich meine... wieso bist du nicht..." Clary stotterte und gab es schließlich auf. Blickte nur hilflos ihren besten Freund an. "Im Bett?", fragte der Irdische wütend. "War ich. Bis gerade eben. Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg." Jace konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz zu Eis erstarrte. Und Clary tat nichts. Sah nur hilflos zu Simon, als würde sie ihm etwas schulden. Hätte ihn hintergangen. "Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. "Beim nächsten mal", stieß er hervor und fragte sich innerlich, wie seine Stimme so trocken klingen konnte, so kalt, so eisig kalt, "solltest du am besten gleich sagen, dass schon jemand in deinem Bett auf dich wartet, bevor du einen anderen einlädst." Befriedigt sah er, wie sie erblasste. "Du wolltest mit ihm ins Bett?", keuchte Simon entsetzt. Jace starrte ihn an. Er empfand so viel Abscheu für den Irdischen, dass er ihn nicht mal geschlagen hätte, wenn der andere ihn darum angebettelt hätte. Jace lachte leise. "Und dabei passen wir schon zu zweit kaum hinein..." Simon schien zu erkennen, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Und wenn er sich noch ein bisschen mehr einbildete, war das sein eigenes Problem. "Ich wollte nicht mit ihm ins Bett!", fuhr Clary auf. Spät. Sie schien ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben. "Es war doch nur ein Kuss!" Jace wandte ihre den Kopf zu. Sie tat ihm nicht weh. Sie konnte ihm nicht weh tun. Wer nicht liebte, konnte nicht verletzt werden. Er liebte nicht. Sein Herz war ein Stein. Ein Eisblock. "Nur geküsst", heuchelte er Schmerz. "Wie kannst du das so einfach sagen..." Nein, er liebte nicht. "Jace..." Sie hauchte seinen Namen. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht. Er war einfach nur müde. Und erschöpft. Und vielleicht ein bisschen unausgelastet. Er musste nur schlafen. Morgen würde alles wieder gut sein. Sie war nur ein Mädchen. Irgend ein Mädchen. Es gab nichts zwischen ihnen. Er hatte das nur glauben wollen, weil sie war wie er. Einsam, ohne Eltern. Und der Verlust... Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Starrte sie an, bis es ihr unangenehm wurde. Bis sie verstand, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete. Sie schien es zu verstehen. "Simon..." Sie wandte den Kopf ab, konnte aber auch ihren kleinen, irdischen Schoßhund nicht ansehen. "Du gehst jetzt besser", murmelte sie. "Tut mir leid, dass wir..." Das Wort brannte wie Säure in seinen Ohren. Der Irdische knallte die Tür zu, wütend und verletzt. Jace starrte Clary an. Lächelte. Wir, hatte sie gesagt. Aber er liebte sie nicht. Das Lächeln fühlte sich an, als würde es seinen Verstand sprengen, aber er lächelte weiter. "Geh ihm schon nach", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang so normal, so neutral, so schmerzhaft desinteressiert. Er sah wie jedes Wort sie bis ins Mark erschütterte. "Tröste ihn und sag ihm, dass er immer noch dein aller, aller bester kleiner Freund ist. Das willst du doch, nicht wahr?" Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, atmete nur. "Hör auf", flüsterte sie. "Hör auf, so zu sein." Er fragte sich, ob sie gleich weinen würde. "Wie zu sein?" Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als wollte es seinen Schädel spalten. "Sags mir, wenn du wütend bist", brachte sie hervor. "Tu nicht so, als wär dir das egal, wenn es das nicht ist! Du kannst doch nicht niemals etwas empfinden!" Flehte sie ihn an? Es war erbärmlich. Aber sie flehte nicht. Und er konnte nicht zurück. "Du hättest vielleicht erstmal nachdenken sollen, bevor du mich küsst", sagte er. Er konnte nicht zurück. Zurückstecken hieß, schwach zu sein. "Ich dich?", gab sie zurück. Und sie hatte recht. Schwach sein hieß, zu sterben. "Ja", sagte er und drehte sich um. "Ich fand es auch nicht besonders aufsehenerregend." Schritt für Schritt. Er konnte fast fühlen, wie sie zurück blieb und ihm nachsah. Dann hörte er die Tür. Das leise Geräusch, als sie sich öffnete und dann wieder schloss, drang bis tief in ihn hinein und brach fast das Eis um sein Herz. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er stolperte. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er fast rannte. Sein Zimmer fühlte sich so elend weit weg an, obwohl es das nicht war. Sie war ihm nicht nachgelaufen. Sie war in ihr Zimmer gegangen, noch ehe er hinter der Ecke verschwunden war. Er stieß seine Zimmertür auf und trat sie wieder zu, um nicht mit der Faust gegen eine der Steinwände zu schlagen. Drinnen war es still und kühl und friedlich. Ehe sein Körper noch mehr unüberlegte Dinge tat, zwang er sich, einfach stehen zu bleiben. Durchzuatmen. Tief. Und zu zählen, bis sein Herz wieder normal schlug. Bis sein Puls wieder so war, wie er sein sollte. Es dauerte länger, als er gedacht hatte. Als er sich endlich wieder traute, die Augen zu öffnen, die Fäuste zu öffnen, war immer noch alles ruhig. Still. Langsam zog er sich zum Schlafen um, obwohl er nicht müde war. Legte sich ins Bett, obwohl seine Augen sich nur schließen würde, weil er sie absichtlich schloss. Er hätte an die Decke starren können. Den Mondschatten folgen. Auf den Morgen warten. Ich war noch nie so wach... Ihre samtige Stimme dröhnte durch seinen Kopf. Und er hätte gar nicht so wütend auf sie sein dürfen. Der Schock in ihrem Gesicht war so echt gewesen, als hätte sie alles andere vergessen als... Er rieb sich die Augen, bis er Sterne sah, und konnte doch nicht das Bild vertreiben, wie sie in seinen Armen lag und ihn so erwartungsvoll an sah, so nah... Er musste sich jetzt nur noch entscheiden, ob er schlafend von ihr träumen wollte, oder im Wachzustand. Leise begann er, zu lachen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag